Jetray
Jetray is Ben's second flight alien, second speed alien, twenty-fourth alien overall, fourth alien in Alien Force, and second alien in Ultimate Alien. Bio Appearance *Alien Force: Ray-like humanoid with red skin and very long arms. Has a long tail , clawed digits, and two yellow horns. Has yellow skin flaps under his arms that can be used as wings. Has green eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. Powers *Jetray can fly and swim extremely fast *Jetray can fire neuroshock blasts from his eyes or tail ability laser hyper nova tail nitrochage fusion Appearances Total: 46 (43 by Ben) Total Time: 24min25s/1465s (22min18s/1338s by Ben) Ben 10 Did not appear Ben 10: Alien Force S1E3 Everybody Talks About the Weather - 55s S1E5 All That Glitters - 11s S1E6 Max Out - 11s S1E7 Pier Pressure - 1min19s S1E8 What Are Little Girls Made Of? - 44s S1E10 Paradox - 16s S2E1 Darkstar Rising - 1s S2E3 Good Copy, Bad Copy (Albedo) x2 - 52s S2E3 Good Copy, Bad Copy - 23s S2E4 Save the Last Dance - 1s S2E6 Pet Project - 24s S2E9 Inside Man - 1min9s S2E10 Birds of a Feather - 9s S2E12 War of the Worlds: Part 1 - 9s S3E1 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 - 16s S3E2 Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2 - 1min7s S3E3 Inferno - 1min5s S3E5 Simple - 8s S3E6 Vreedle, Vreedle - 18s S3E7 Single Handed - 31s S3E8 If All Else Fails x2 - 4s S3E11 Trade-Off - 5s S3E16 The Secret of Chromastone - 36s S3E19 The Final Battle: Part 1 x2 - 50s S3E20 The Final Battle: Part 2 - 7s Total: 28 (26 by Ben) Total Time: 11min51s/711s (10min59s/659s by Ben) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E1 Fame - 41s S1E4 Video Games x2 - 32s S1E6 Too Hot to Handle - 47s S1E7 Andreas' Fault - 1min45s S1E8 Fused - 1min13s S1E9 Hero Time - 11s S1E14 Where the Magic Happens - 25s S1E18 The Enemy of My Enemy - 9s S2E2 Eye of the Beholder - 20s S2E9 It's Not Easy Being Gwen - 5s S2E10 Ben 10,000 Returns - 21s S3E6 The Perfect Girlfriend - 15s S3E9 The Mother of All Vreedles - 8s S3E12 Inspector 13 (Kevin) - 1min15s S3E14 Couples Retreat x2 - 58s S3E16 The Eggman Cometh - 9s Total: 18 (17 by Ben) Total Time: 12min34s/754s (11min19s/679s) Ben 10: Omniverse Did not appear Comics Total: 3 (2 by Ben) Total Panels: 17 (12 by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force The New Order - 8 panels Double Trouble (Albedo) - 5 panels Double Trouble - 4 panels Total: 3 (2 by Ben) Total Panels: 17 (12 by Ben) Video Games *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Game (Wii, PS2, PSP Only) *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks *Ben 10: Alien Force: The Rise of Hex First Lines *'AF: '"Hey! Get off me!" - Everybody Talks About The Weather *'UA: '"Gotcha!" - Fame Subpages *Jetray/Gallery of Variants *Jetray/Gallery *Jetray/Gallery of Scenes *Jetray/Quotes Category:Aliens Category:Alien Force Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Ultimate Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Aerophibians Category:Flight Aliens Category:Speed Aliens Category:Voiced by Greg Cipes